With continuous development of 2G, 3G, and 4G wireless communications technologies, people's requirements for data services continuously grow. In addition, as mobile users increase rapidly and more and more high-rise buildings are built, traffic density and coverage requirements also continuously grow. These buildings have a large scale and good quality, and have a strong shielding effect on mobile phone signals. Under circumstances of lower floors, underground shops, and underground parking of a large building, mobile communication signals are weak, mobile phones cannot work properly, and coverage holes and shadow regions of mobile communication are formed; on intermediate floors, because signals from different surrounding base stations are overlapped, ping-pong handovers occur, and the mobile phones frequently perform handovers and even drop calls, which seriously affect normal usage of the mobile phones; and on top floors of the building, because of a limitation of a height of a base station antenna, the top floors cannot be normally covered, and also become coverage holes of mobile communication. In addition, in some buildings, although a mobile phone can make calls normally, user density is high, a base station channel is congested, and it is difficult for the mobile phone to be online. Network coverage, network capacity, and network quality fundamentally embody a service level of a mobile network, and are subjects of all mobile network optimizations.
A conventional indoor distribution system can hardly bear requirements of multiple bands, multiple modes, multiple operators, and large capacity. A multi-band multi-mode digitized optical fiber distribution system, as an evolution form of a new-generation indoor coverage system, is more becoming one of mainstream indoor coverage solutions.
However, the digitized optical fiber distribution system may interfere with a receiver because of a complex electromagnetic environment, second-order and third-order intermodulation caused by co-site of multiple operators, and pulse spectrums caused by turning on or off of other electronic devices, and has a large positioning difficulty. An antenna is usually close to a human body and other indoor power-supply devices, which easily causes uplink blocking indoors. Generally, a base station covers more than ten floors, and cannot monitor every floor. Traffic volumes on different floors are different because of different functional zones, and traffic distribution is uneven. Pilot pollution near a window on a high floor cannot be positioned well. Because of these features of the digitized optical fiber distribution system, it is urgent to know an accurate indoor traffic map.
However, a current traffic map mainly focuses on coverage of outdoor macro base stations. A core of a traffic map technology is positioning and information mining of a measurement report, and a traffic map, a coverage map, an interference map, and a power-control map defined by a user are obtained on this basis, and a value-added point (VAP) distribution map or a call-drop map may be presented in combination with call history record (CHR) information, where complex calculation is required.
Regarding the multi-band multi-mode digitized optical fiber distribution system, in the prior art, statistics are collected by placing indoors a pico base station (PICO) or a terminal at a fixed point, but this manner, featuring a too large granularity, is impractical, and an actual situation cannot by accurately reflected. Therefore, the current multi-band multi-mode digitized optical fiber distribution system does not have an accurate indoor traffic map.